<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Milk Loaves by Silky_Sands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323477">Milk Loaves</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_Sands/pseuds/Silky_Sands'>Silky_Sands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wings of Fire - Tui T. Sutherland</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Angst, Chatting &amp; Messaging, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/F, Family, Friendship, Gen, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced LGBTphobia, M/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Swearing, This Is Why We Can't Have Nice Things, a lot of lgbtq headcanons are shoved in here too, i mean it isn't a fic i've written without it, i shoved several headcanons in here, this is focused on the human characters sorry not sorry, tws that appear aside from the tagged will be in the notes of each chapter jsyk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:15:21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,339</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28323477</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Silky_Sands/pseuds/Silky_Sands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Ivy: brain cells? who are they</p><p>i only know patting and gay panic</p><p>Leaf: “and gay panic” oKAY BUT SAME-</p><p>Ivy: PFFT</p><p>Wren: gay panic happens to the best of us :pensive:<br/>…<br/>Out of complete boredom, Ivy decides to make a group chat for her and her friends. Drama, friendship, and romance all occur in it…but it's mostly just them being idiots. (Modern AU chatfic because if no one else is going to write a chatfic with these characters then <em>I</em> will /j)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Cranberry/Grove/Rowan (Wings of Fire), Daffodil &amp; Ivy &amp; Violet (Wings of Fire), Daffodil/Violet (Wings of Fire), Forest/Leaf (Wings of Fire), Ivy &amp; Leaf (Wings of Fire), Ivy/Wren (Wings of Fire), Leaf &amp; Wren (Wings of Fire), Minor or Background Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>9</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. i only know patting and gay panic</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Yes, this is a modern AU chatfic with the human characters in WoF because I really like them :sobs: This is mainly written for character practice and because i needed to get this dumb fanfic idea out before i explode /hj</p><p>Ik I have Dragonspeaker to work on (which…yes, you'd be right but shh i'm almost done with the next chapter i just really hate it), but this is mainly for me to work on when i have no drive to work on one-shots or my bigger projects. It's unlikely for me to lose motivation for this because this is mainly fueled by headcanons, my love of these characters/ships, and the modern AU plots i've had in my head for MONTHS now. this is mostly chatfic but depending on what plot i'm going for i might switch to smth else</p><p>anyhow. hope y'all enjoy this dumb crap lmao (and for those wondering about the title…you…you'll see why it's called Milk Loaves eventually)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> August/Tuesday (21st) - 7:45 pm; Gaymer Gayng B) </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ivy has created the chat- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ivy has renamed the chat to "Gaymer Gayng B)"- </em>
</p><p>
  <em> -Ivy has added Daffodil, Violet, and two others to the chat- </em>
</p><p>Ivy: Hi guys!</p><p>Daffodil: helloooo :D</p><p>whats this for?</p><p>Ivy: I just wanted to make a new chat room!</p><p>Violet: …but we already have a chat-</p><p>Daffodil: Violet SHHH</p><p>let Ivy have fun with it</p><p>Ivy: I invited others to it so it’s not just us! &gt;:(</p><p>Violet: Okay, fair.</p><p>Daffodil: already i can see this turning into our personal hellscape</p><p>Leaf: Wait why did you invite me</p><p>Ivy: Because you are my <em> friend </em> whether you like it or not &gt;:(</p><p>Leaf: Why does that sound like a threat</p><p>Daffodil: because shes threatening u with the power of friendship uwu</p><p>Leaf: …please never say that again.</p><p>Violet: Daffodil saying “uwu” is cursed and I hate it.</p><p>Daffodil: i mean i can say it unironically if u want</p><p>Violet: OH GOD PLEASE NO</p><p>ANYTHING BUT THAT</p><p>Ivy: What’s wrong with that word?</p><p>Violet: IT’S A <em> SIN </em>.</p><p>Daffodil: lmfao</p><p>Ivy: …anyways. Wren?</p><p>Wren: yeah i exist</p><p>did you need smth or…?</p><p>Ivy: Oh, was I interrupting you? Sorry!</p><p>Wren: nono its alright! was there anything you wanted of me, though?</p><p>Ivy: I just wanted us all to chat, but you don’t have to if you don’t want to!</p><p>Wren: oh</p><p>im not used to using my phone to chat</p><p>leaf is more social like that</p><p>somehow</p><p>Leaf: Perhaps that’s why Ivy invited you, Wren</p><p>Wren: books are more interesting than people, sorry</p><p>Violet: Books &gt;&gt;&gt; people.</p><p>Ivy: You guys don’t have to chat here if you don’t want to! I just thought it’d be fun for us all to have something to chat on at all times. :)</p><p>Wren: hmm</p><p>okay then</p><p>i guess ill participate</p><p>Violet: …”ill”??</p><p>Daffodil: Violet hush</p><p>commas r evil anyways</p><p>Wren: YES</p><p>COMMAS ARE VILE, DESPICABLE CREATURES</p><p>Violet: THAT’S NOT EVEN A COMMA</p><p>Daffodil: shhhh</p><p>u know what i meant</p><p>Violet: Daff, remind me what time it is.</p><p>Daffodil: …7:50 pm?</p><p>Violet: Go to bed.</p><p>Daffodil: <em> NO </em></p><p>U ARENT MY MOMBOJNFAO</p><p>Ivy: Daffodil, you know how your parents are with bedtimes :&lt;</p><p>Violet: AND I’M GLAD I’M <em> NOT </em> YOUR MOM?? EARSOBNRFOK</p><p>BUT SLEEP <em> P L E A S E </em></p><p>Leaf: Why so early?</p><p>Violet: Daff’s parents are unnaturally strict on bedtimes.</p><p>…And she has a doctor appointment tomorrow, so she should be going to bed anyways-</p><p>Daffodil I REGRET TELLING U THAT</p><p>Violet: TOO BAD</p><p>BED. <em> N O W </em></p><p>Ivy: Please go to bed?</p><p>Daffodil: GAH <em> FINE </em></p><p>only because Ivy asked politely, unlike <em> u </em>, miss know-it-all-face</p><p>
  <em> -Daffodil has went offline- </em>
</p><p>Leaf: THAT NICKNAME I-</p><p>Violet: She is way too attached to that specific nickname,</p><p>Leaf: Why does she even call you that-</p><p>Violet: I imagine she’s still salty about all of the spelling bees I’ve won back in elementary school. Or she thinks it’ll still annoy me.</p><p>…for your information Daff, it does not. Try harder next time &lt;/3</p><p>Ivy: Violet actually used an emoticon! :O</p><p>And why would Daff still be upset about thatasrdfgpok</p><p>Violet: I have no idea, it was just a theory of mine.</p><p>And yes, I do use emoticons…</p><p>Leaf: Now i want to see Violet use an emoji unironically-</p><p>Violet: That’s unfortunate, because you never will.</p><p>If you guys don’t mind, I’m going to leave early so I can get some extra writing in before I have to go to bed.</p><p>Ivy: Aww, okay then. Gn!</p><p>Violet: Goodnight to you too, Ivy.</p><p>
  <em> -Violet has went offline- </em>
</p><p>Leaf: So is it just us or-?</p><p>Ivy: And Wren, but she doesn’t have to chat if she doesn’t want to.</p><p>So yeah ig it’s just us haha</p><p>Leaf: You type haha? How cringe /lh</p><p>Ivy: …I think I sound stupid for this, but what’s /lh mean?</p><p>Leaf: Firstly you aren’t stupid for asking</p><p>It’s a tone indicator</p><p>/lh means lighthearted</p><p>Ivy: Oooh</p><p>Are there more?</p><p>Leaf: Yeah? Do you want me to…teach them to you?</p><p>Ivy: Yes! :D</p><p>Leaf: Idk when my parents are going to barge into my room so I’ll just tell you the common ones rn</p><p>Ivy: Wait, barge into your room?</p><p>Leaf: Dw about it</p><p>Anyways /j and /s mean joke and sarcasm respectively</p><p>/hj means half-joking, /srs means serious</p><p>Ivy: Ooooh :O</p><p>These will help a lot! I can’t figure out internet tones at all :’)</p><p>Leaf: Well i’m glad this could be helpful-</p><p>Wren: leaf youre such a good teacher</p><p>Leaf: Wren you know these toorfrgtghjb</p><p>Wren: yeah but i cant teach :^)</p><p>Ivy: I’m sure you could teach, Wren!</p><p>Wren: no im too mean for that /hj</p><p>Ivy: …you’re half-joking, right?</p><p>Wren: yes</p><p>Leaf: The fact that you’re half joking ಠ_ಠ</p><p>Ivy: Waitttt how did you do that :O</p><p>Wren: ivy i swear you are like a hypercurious child</p><p>Ivy: Is that bad?</p><p>Wren: no! i mean in a cute way</p><p>and because ik how you are leaf</p><p>/p</p><p>Ivy: wfeldfpbgonj i get called cute often by Daff and Violet you’re fine</p><p>time to add Wren to that list too &gt;:( /j</p><p>I used a tone indicator!! Leaf are you proud of me?</p><p>Leaf: Yes, I’m very proud. *pats head*</p><p>Ivy: Yay, head pats!</p><p>Wren: may i have head pats</p><p>Ivy: :O! yes!</p><p>*pats head*</p><p>Leaf: Hey, i’m the one giving the head pats &gt;:’(</p><p>Ivy: Well I’m already patting Wren, <em> so there </em>.</p><p>Leaf: …patting? Is that even a word?</p><p>Ivy: Idk?? I think it’s petting but that sounds weird in this context</p><p>Wren: yeah lmao it kinda does</p><p>but patting isn’t much better</p><p>Leaf: Yet another reason why we should destroy grammar /j</p><p>Wren: yes game end grammar B)</p><p>Ivy: ewrfogbij I can ask Violet tomorrow, she actually knows this stuff</p><p>Leaf: If you want to go for it, go for it ig</p><p>Wren: it probably is petting but it still looks weird w/ context</p><p>Leaf: I always forget pet also means that tbh</p><p>Wren: WAIT DO YOU JUST THINK THAT PETTING IS A VERB OF AN ACTUAL <em> P E T </em></p><p>IF SO THATSOWERNDFJ-</p><p>Leaf: YES?? :SOBS:</p><p>I’M A SLOW CHILD FORGIVE ME</p><p>Ivy: How would petting work as a verb to that kind of pet, though 🤔</p><p>Wren: maybe like how people use adulting?? idk</p><p>Leaf: This conversation is slowly frying all my brain cells /lh</p><p>Ivy: fsedrgh true though-</p><p>Wren: bold of you to assume i <em> have </em> those</p><p>Ivy: brain cells? who are they</p><p>i only know patting and gay panic</p><p>Leaf: “and gay panic” oKAY BUT SAME-</p><p>Ivy: PFFT</p><p>Wren: gay panic happens to the best of us :pensive:</p><p>Leaf: Think i’m going to go to bed now</p><p>Or at least get ready to go to bed</p><p>Parents are stinky</p><p>Wren: agh now that you mention it i should too</p><p>*our parents are stinky</p><p>Leaf: Yeah fair correction</p><p>Ivy: Aw, alright then. I should be getting ready for bed too anyways</p><p>Or at least…that’s what my mom and dad think hAHA-</p><p>Wren: wait what do you do thats past your bedtime O_o</p><p>Ivy: It’s nothing evil, I swear- I just draw a lot</p><p>Wren: ah</p><p>cool</p><p>what do you draw?</p><p>Ivy: I LOVE DRAWING DRAGONSGEHRHG</p><p>Wren: you also love dragons? ma’am, you have excellent taste</p><p>Ivy: AGHSD YES</p><p>THEY LOOK SO COOL AND MAJESTIC</p><p>I WISH THEY WERE REAL</p><p>Leaf: …Ivy, that sounds like a death wish</p><p>Ivy: IT IS <em> NOT </em></p><p>Wren: unfortunately it sort of is tho</p><p>but yes! i do too</p><p>dragon parents &gt;&gt;&gt; stinky human parents</p><p>Ivy: Having dragon parents sounds cool,,,</p><p>I love my mom and dad but dRAGON PARENTS-</p><p>Wren: i cant say the same for my parents but yesss dragon parents</p><p>anyways. gtg, night!</p><p>Leaf: Same smh, gn</p><p>Ivy: Night!</p><p>
  <em> -Ivy, Leaf, and Wren have went offline- </em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em> August/Tuesday (21st) - 11:30 pm; Daffodil + Violet PM </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p><p>Daffodil: WHAT DID YOU MEAN BY THAT</p><p>Violet: By what? And you should be asleep.</p><p>Daffodil: THAT IM TOO ATTACHED TO THAT NICKNAME??</p><p>Violet: I mean, you haven’t let go of that nickname for several years. You’re attached &lt;/3</p><p>Daffodil: you <em> are </em> a know-it-all-face though &gt;:[</p><p>Violet: If I was a know-it-all-face, I’d know why I’m still friends with you &lt;/3</p><p>Daffodil: HMPH MEANIE &lt;/3</p><p>Violet: Anyways. Go to bed.</p><p>Daffodil: NOOOO</p><p>YOU CANT MAKE MEYKHGCX</p><p>Violet: What if I promised to bring my 3DS games with for our next sleep over?</p><p>Daffodil: nngggg tempting</p><p>what are you offering</p><p>Violet: I have the gen three remakes</p><p>Daffodil: OKAY YES</p><p>I WILL GO TO BED IF IT MEANS I GET TO PLAY ORAS</p><p>Violet: You are easily bribed, Daff</p><p>Daffodil: hush. i have an excuse when it’s Pokemon</p><p>now i’ll go to bed, but you also have to go to bed &gt;:[</p><p>Violet: Alright, fine. Goodnight.</p><p>Daffodil: night</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. cursed. just. cursed-</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leaf: IT IS?? AND IMAGINING THE TASTE I JUST-</p>
<p> <em>DISGUSTING</em></p>
<p>Wren: leaf why do you keep doing this to yourself??</p>
<p>Leaf: BLAME DAFFODIL</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> August/Wednesday (22nd) - 7:00 am; Gaymer Gayng B) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p>
<p>Violet: Good morning, everyone.</p>
<p>Leaf: Violet why are you up so early</p>
<p>Violet The same could be asked of you, Leaf.</p>
<p>But if you must know, it’s because I actually have a decent sleep schedule.</p>
<p>Leaf: Yeah but like…what do you even do that early</p>
<p>Violet: I fix myself some breakfast and take my morning walk.</p>
<p>Leaf: Your parents just…let you do that?</p>
<p>Violet: My dads are fine with it as long as I take my phone with me just in case something happens.</p>
<p>Leaf: Your dads are so chill wtf</p>
<p>My parents either don’t give a shit what happens to us or they’re overbearing</p>
<p>They switch a lot</p>
<p>Violet: Oh. I’m really sorry to hear that, Leaf.</p>
<p>Leaf: Wfeghtyj it’s fine dw about it please</p>
<p>Are we the only ones up rn?</p>
<p>Violet: Daff and Ivy might be up right now, but not on the chat. I usually take my walks with them both.</p>
<p>Is Wren not awake?</p>
<p>Leaf: Nah, she’s still asleep. Or she’s pretending to stay asleep</p>
<p>I don’t normally wake up this early so I’m going to bask in the glory for a bit</p>
<p>Oh? I didn’t know Daffodil of all people is capable of waking up early</p>
<p>Violet: She’s capable of it when bribe her with caffeine or something with sugar. Which I didn’t do, so…I’m probably going to be taking that walk with only Ivy today.</p>
<p>You do that lol</p>
<p>Leaf: Violet uses text language?? I am in shock /lh</p>
<p>Violet: I do, I just want to make it more of a habit to use proper grammar and spelling since I write often on my phone.</p>
<p>Leaf: Lemme guess- you write on Google Docs</p>
<p>Violet: I mean-</p>
<p>Does this surprise you-</p>
<p>Leaf: Nah, I use Google Docs to write too, I’d be a major hypocrite if I judged you for it lmao</p>
<p>Violet: You also write? I didn’t know that, I thought Daff and I were the only writers here.</p>
<p>Leaf: Technically yes?</p>
<p>Violet: What do you mean by that?</p>
<p>Leaf: …Do you count fanfiction as writing?</p>
<p>Violet: Yeah?? Why wouldn’t it be I write it all the time</p>
<p>Leaf: Wait, <em> you </em> also write fanfiction?? How am i just finding this out now</p>
<p>Haven’t we been friends for at least a few months now?</p>
<p>Violet: We have. Probably because you’ve never asked me what I write.</p>
<p>Leaf: Ah</p>
<p>That explains it</p>
<p>Violet: I’m guessing you only write fanfiction?</p>
<p>Leaf: Yep</p>
<p>I mainly write au stuff or ship fluff</p>
<p>Violet: That’s interesting, do you ever post your works anywhere? I’m looking for new fanfics to read anyways.</p>
<p>Leaf: No not reallyasdfg</p>
<p>But i can share with to you via Google Docs if you really want to read them</p>
<p>Violet: That’d work, I’m curious to see what fandoms you write for, to be honest.</p>
<p>Leaf: Violet it would not hurt you to write tbh</p>
<p>Violet: Shush, you know why I prefer not to.</p>
<p>Leaf: Fair ig, lmao</p>
<p>Enjoy your walk, i have to eat breakfast</p>
<p>Violet: Thanks, you enjoy your breakfast as well.</p>
<p>
  <em> -Leaf and Violet have went offline- </em>
</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> August/Wednesday (22nd) - 8:12 am; Violet POV </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p>
<p>Violet wasn’t entirely sure what to expect when she arrived at Ivy’s house - the private message Ivy had sent her a few minutes ago was to blame. She glanced back down at her phone as she walked to the porch, rereading the message.</p>
<p>
  <em> Ivy: Hey, just letting you know that I might be a little late to get out the door. Blame my dad </em>
</p>
<p>She knew that Ivy didn’t particularly <em> like </em> it when others worried about her, but that didn’t stop Violet from feeling the slightest bit concerned. Just what was going on with her dad that it’d cause Ivy to be late for their walk? Violet knew Ivy wouldn’t answer, and it was something she loathed entirely - but for Ivy’s sake, she wasn’t going to ask. <em> I’m still going to figure that out, though.</em></p>
<p>Hesitant to knock on the door, Violet inhaled sharply. Should she wait for Ivy to come out of the door, or just knock? She wasn’t sure which Ivy <em> or </em> her dad would prefer. Grimacing, she simply stood there, the door practically looming over her. Violet was trying to keep calm, but she couldn’t help grow more nervous as the muffled voices from inside grew louder.</p>
<p><em> Okay, I need to knock, </em> She decided, though she still felt uneasy.</p>
<p>Just as she began to knock lightly on the wooden door, Ivy came bursting out, stumbling onto Violet. Letting out a yelp, Violet struggled to regain her balance as Ivy hurriedly shut the door, a terrified expression on her face. She turned back to Violet, looking entirely apologetic.</p>
<p>“Sorry, Violet!” She breathed, helping Violet to her feet. “I was trying to get out as soon as I could without Dad noticing.”</p>
<p>Violet smoothed out her jacket, frowning. “It’s…it’s okay, Ivy. Don’t apologise, I don’t mind waiting for you at all.” <em> What do you mean, “without Dad noticing”? …God, I hope things are okay for her… </em> “We should get going, right? I brought some of my allowance with, so we could go get some coffee, if you’re up for it.”</p>
<p>Ivy laughed gingerly, though Violet could tell it was strained. “Yeah, I don’t mind. Too bad Daff isn’t coming with, she loves coffee.”</p>
<p>“Well, she loves almost any kind of caffeine,” Violet joked, hoping to ease Ivy’s tension. Ivy gave her a slightly more genuine smile, relaxing her muscles a bit. Gesturing to her, she began making her way back to the sidewalk. “Come on! Daff and I found something interesting at the park a few days ago that I think you might like - we could use it as the Truth Seekers’ new secret base!”</p>
<p>Ivy’s eyes lit up. “A new secret base? Okay, <em> now </em> I’m really interested.”</p>
<p>Violet couldn’t help but grin as Ivy rushed over to her, letting out a few laughs. <em> Well, even if I can’t figure this out now…I can help Ivy feel better, even if it’s a little bit. </em></p><hr/>
<p>
  <em> August/Wednesday (22nd) - 12:36 pm; Gaymer Gayng B) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p>
<p>Daffodil: yall i’m back from the doctor</p>
<p>i hated it :)</p>
<p>Wren: wait what happened? if you dont mind me asking</p>
<p>because if its because you have a shitty doctor then lemme delete their kneecaps</p>
<p>Daffodil: no it’s nothing like thatfrty</p>
<p>it’s just that i am not out to my doctor</p>
<p>u can figure out the rest for urself</p>
<p>Leaf: Daffodil, i’m sorry about that happening, that sucks</p>
<p>Is it a situation where you can do it safely, or is it smth where you’re unsure?</p>
<p>Daffodil: pretty sure hes supportive its just</p>
<p>not sure</p>
<p>and i’m terrified of coming out againgdfg</p>
<p>Leaf: That’s fair, i can’t blame you for that</p>
<p>If you need any advice, i’m happy to give it to you</p>
<p>Daffodil: tyty</p>
<p>hope u dont mind me destroying ur notifs tho</p>
<p>because i have a tendency to do that a lot-</p>
<p>Leaf: You do?</p>
<p>Wren: SHE DOES</p>
<p>SHE SENDS ME SO MUCH CURSED SHIT AND ITS GREAT</p>
<p>Leaf: Should i be scared…?</p>
<p>Daffodil: i only send the <em> finest </em> cursed shit, thank u very much</p>
<p>Wren: its very classy</p>
<p>Leaf: I’m more concerned about the cursed part-</p>
<p>Like?? What are you even <em> sending </em> her Daffodil</p>
<p>Daffodil: well cursed is subjective</p>
<p>for example, how cursed do u consider the image of toothpaste as a hotdog topping to be</p>
<p>once u figure that out, theres ur answer</p>
<p>Leaf: I-</p>
<p><em> Wtf </em>-</p>
<p>Daffodil: and thats just one example</p>
<p>i can give more if needed</p>
<p>Leaf: DO NOT</p>
<p>Daffodil: toothpaste toppings are not that bad lmao</p>
<p>ive seen and made worse</p>
<p>Leaf: IT IS?? AND IMAGINING THE TASTE I JUST-</p>
<p>
  <em> DISGUSTING </em>
</p>
<p>Wren: leaf why do you keep doing this to yourself??</p>
<p>Leaf: BLAME DAFFODIL</p>
<p>Daffodil: i said nothing about the taste lmao</p>
<p>u brought this upon urself</p>
<p>Leaf: YOU GAVE THE EXAMPLE</p>
<p>Daffodil: because u asked &lt;/3</p>
<p>Leaf: RDHTING I HATE YOU</p>
<p>I COULD HAVE LIVED WITHOUT THIS INFORMATION</p>
<p>THANKS</p>
<p>Wren: says the one who willingly thought about what toothpaste toppings would taste like and shared it on the gc-</p>
<p>Leaf: If i have to suffer, you both have to as well</p>
<p>Daffodil: too bad for u that this is the most enjoyable thing ive witnessed all day &lt;/3</p>
<p>its hilarious</p>
<p>Leaf: <em> Shut </em>-</p>
<p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p>
<p>
  <em> August/Wednesday (22nd) - 1:00 pm; Gaymer Gayng B) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p>
<p>Violet: Leaf, why the hell did you bring that cursed thought in my mind?</p>
<p>I was having a good day.</p>
<p>Ivy: I wonder what it would taste like though?</p>
<p>Violet: IVY, <em> DON’T </em>.</p>
<p>Ivy: I’m just curiouskjhggf</p>
<p>Not like I’m saying I’d try it or anything but-</p>
<p>Violet: IVY <em> PLEASE </em></p>
<p>NOT YOU TOO</p>
<p>Ivy: @Leaf please explain the flavour I wanna knowww</p>
<p>Because if you don’t then I’ll test it myself</p>
<p>Violet: Ivy istg-</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Violet is a disappointed mother</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>forgive me for i have sinned</p>
<p>
  <s>apologies for the shorter chapter i needed to get this out of the way before doing anything else lmao</s>
</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> August/Thursday (23rd) - 11:42 am; Gaymer Gayng B) </em>
</p>
<p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p>
<p>Ivy: Leaf it has been hours and I know you are online</p>
<p>
  <em> Explain please- </em>
</p>
<p>Wren: wait what lmao</p>
<p>what do you need him to teach you now?</p>
<p>Ivy: I just want him to explain the flavour he thought of regarding yesterday’s abomination</p>
<p>Wren: …do you really want to know that, though</p>
<p>Ivy: If he doesn’t I will see what it tastes like for myself :)</p>
<p>Wren: ivy sometimes you scare me</p>
<p>Ivy: ldkjfi I’m not scary at all though-</p>
<p>Wren: you scare me in a “oh god what is she going to do next” way</p>
<p>otherwise no you arent scary at all smh /lh</p>
<p>Ivy: I mean unless Daffodil has sent you other cursed food images-</p>
<p>Wren: IVYWWFTYHGF</p>
<p>DONT TELL ME YOU PLAN ON TRYING THOSE FOR YOURSELF TOO</p>
<p>Ivy: <em> Maybe- </em></p>
<p>but seriously has she</p>
<p>i need to know</p>
<p>Wren: you could just look up “cursed food images”</p>
<p>Ivy: Wait really :O</p>
<p>Wren: YEAH? IKJHGFDS</p>
<p>Ivy: Thank you Wren! I’m going to go look that up</p>
<p>Violet: Wren what have you <em> done </em>-</p>
<p>Wren: she asked and i answered her question lmao</p>
<p>Violet: Now she’s going to spam my dms with cursed images-</p>
<p>Wren: okay but like</p>
<p>are you <em> sure </em> ivy would pull a daffodil like that</p>
<p>Violet: The intentions are different but yes??</p>
<p>She absolute has done this before</p>
<p>Wren: lowkey jealous</p>
<p>daffodil doesnt spam my dms with enough cursed images &lt;/3</p>
<p>Violet: You can just ask Ivy to do that for you.</p>
<p>Wren: fgtrdws idk</p>
<p>Ivy: WREN THANK YOU</p>
<p>I WANT TO TRY STRAWBERRY PIZZA NOW</p>
<p>Violet: IVY WTF <em> NO </em></p>
<p>Leaf: I’m sorry <em> what </em>-</p>
<p>Also @Ivy i imagined a lukewarm minty paste on top of a freshly cooked hotdog kind of taste if that makes sense</p>
<p>Ivy: Try me, Violet</p>
<p>tbh that doesn’t sound <em> bad </em> by any means-</p>
<p>Violet: Ivy <em> please </em></p>
<p>You have much better things to do with your life than this.</p>
<p>Ivy: Hush mom &gt;:(</p>
<p>Wren: you cant just tell your mom to hush tho</p>
<p>Ivy: Well I did and I’d do it again</p>
<p>Violet: IVY</p>
<p>@Leaf that’s disgusting and I hope you’re proud of yourself for tainting this group chat with that knowledge.</p>
<p>Leaf: BUT IVY ASKEDUJHGD</p>
<p>Wren: but <em> w h y </em></p>
<p>keep it in your dms <em> p l e as e </em></p>
<p>Ivy: Well luckily for you, <em> mom </em>, I’m not allowed to fix any pizza right now</p>
<p>Violet: There’s a catch, isn’t there?</p>
<p>Ivy: No…what makes you think that?</p>
<p>Violet: Ivy, if I come over to your house today and I see anything cursed-</p>
<p>Wren: rip ivy</p>
<p>Leaf: Ivy, your mom will be disappointed in you. Don’t do it</p>
<p>Ivy: You mean to imply she wasn’t in the first place??</p>
<p>Wait hold on a second</p>
<p>Wren: hold on for what</p>
<p>
  <em> -Ivy has changed Violet’s name to ‘disappointed mom’- </em>
</p>
<p>Ivy: There we go! :)</p>
<p>disappointed mom: Ivy, I hate you.</p>
<p>But I <em> am </em> disappointed in you, so I can’t deny that.</p>
<p>Wren: BAHAHA</p>
<p>BRILLIANT</p>
<p>Leaf: I see Ivy’s abusing her power,</p>
<p>Ivy: It’s not power abuse if it’s for a good cause-</p>
<p>Wren: i support this cause lmao</p>
<p>Ivy: See? Wren agrees!</p>
<p>disappointed mom: All this is telling me is that Ivy’s going to make and eat something cursed-</p>
<p>Ivy: MOST OF THE STUFF I SAW I CAN’T EVEN MAKE RN</p>
<p>LEAVE ME BE</p>
<p>disappointed mom: “<em> most </em>”</p>
<p>Leaf: Ivy why would you even <em> do </em> that to yourself</p>
<p>Ivy: I’m curiousjnhgf</p>
<p>disappointed mom: Pretty sure she just wants to see me suffer.</p>
<p>Case in point.</p>
<p>Ivy: I love you too, mom &lt;3</p>
<p>disappointed mom: ESFRGHJK <em> N O </em></p>
<p>
  <em> -disappointed mom has went offline- </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Ivy says the f word</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Names:</p><p> </p><p>  <em>The Truth Seekers</em></p><ul>
<li>incognito mode - Violet</li>
<li>vibe check - Daffodil</li>
<li>pure child - Ivy</li>
</ul><p>
  <em>Gaymer Gayng B)</em>
</p><ul>
<li>disappointed mom - Violet</li>
</ul></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em> August/Friday  (24th) - 10:05 am; The Truth Seekers </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> -Daffodil has changed their name to ‘vibe check’- </em>
</p><p>vibe check: YALL</p><p>Ivy: Hello Daffy! :)</p><p>incognito mode: Daff, I don’t understand your name.</p><p>What’s vibe check supposed to mean?</p><p>vibe check: uhhh which explanation do u want</p><p>because if i explain it all we’d be here all day</p><p>incognito mode: Simple, please.</p><p>vibe check: meme</p><p>incognito mode: That makes more sense.</p><p>Ivy: …wait, what does your name mean, Violet?</p><p>incognito mode: Well, they do say incognito mode is a writer’s best friend…</p><p>vibe check: the hell have u been writing</p><p>incognito mode: I see someone’s taking a sudden interest in my works.</p><p>Ivy: Guys please don’t fighttt</p><p>I would change my name but idk what to change it too 🤔</p><p>vibe check: I HAVE THE PERFECT NAME FOR U</p><p>Ivy: Wait really :O</p><p>What is it</p><p>incognito mode: Daff, if you name her something awful-</p><p>vibe check: I AM <em> NOT </em> THAT MEAN</p><p>
  <em> -vibe check changed Ivy’s name to ‘pure child’- </em>
</p><p>vibe check: like i said, perfect name!</p><p>incognito mode: THAT IS A <em> LIE </em></p><p>vibe check: do u not like me giving her a compliment</p><p>incognito mode: Ivy being a pure child is a <em> lie </em>.</p><p>pure child: :(</p><p>incognito mode: YOU KNOW WHAT YOU DID.</p><p>vibe check: wait what did ivy do did i miss smth-</p><p>incognito mode: Check the older texts in the other group chat and you can guess from context.</p><p>vibe check: uh okay ig lmao</p><p>pure child: :’(</p><p>incognito mode: We all know those are fake tears, Ivy.</p><p>pure child: b-but… :(((</p><p>incognito mode: YOU KNEW EXACTLY WHAT YOU WERE DOING WHEN YOU MADE THAT ATROCITY</p><p>pure child: But you encouraged me 👉👈</p><p>incognito mode: NOT ONCE DID I <em> EVER </em></p><p>vibe check: OH GOD HAHAHA</p><p>WHAT DID YOU EVEN <em> MAKE </em></p><p>pure child: Jello! :D</p><p>vibe check: …im scared what kind</p><p>incognito mode: For your appetite’s sake and my sake, how about we leave that question unanswered.</p><p>vibe check: good idea-</p><p>pure child: It was just jello smh &gt;:/</p><p>Anyways what did you want to talk to us about, Daffodil? You never initiate the conversations with us</p><p>…on this chat at least</p><p>vibe check: potential Truth Seeker mission? maybe??</p><p>incognito mode: Go on.</p><p>pure child: Oooh yes?! :O</p><p>How long has it been since the last one</p><p>vibe check: idk, a few months, maybe? it <em> has </em> been a while since i just got ungrounded a few days ago</p><p>pure child: For the thing we pulled last school year, or something different?</p><p>incognito mode: I’d assume it’s the same, unless Daisy did something evil <em> again </em>.</p><p>vibe check: for last year yup</p><p>my parents have no sense of humour.</p><p>incognito mode: Agreed.</p><p>But the potential mission you mentioned?</p><p>vibe check: so u guys remember that one place at the park</p><p>the stone looking thing</p><p>pure child: Stone looking thing…?</p><p>incognito mode: She means the fountain I showed you two days ago, Ivy.</p><p>pure child: ohhh</p><p>what about it</p><p>vibe check: i wanted to check it out a bit more</p><p>because i didn’t get to look at it as long as u two did &gt;:[</p><p>and i wanted to head further on that walking path?? we’ve never gone that way before</p><p>incognito mode: What I’m reading is…”Violet, I really, <em> really </em> want to go on a walk with you and Ivy but I’m too shy to admit it.”</p><p>vibe check: JYYNBFRDS I HATE U &lt;/3</p><p>pure child: I don’t mind going on a walk with you two :</p><p>incognito mode: I also don’t mind.</p><p>vibe check: SHUT <em> UP </em> VIOLET-</p><p>but does that mean we’re all in agreement?</p><p>incognito mode: Never &lt;/3</p><p>pure child: Guys stop fighting &gt;:(</p><p>But I’m in agreement!</p><p>incognito mode: As am I. What time should we meet at?</p><p>vibe check: maybe at one? my parents will be more lenient at that time anyways</p><p>pure child: Uhhh I’ll have to ask my mom first but it’ll probably be a yes!</p><p>vibe check: not ur dad this time?</p><p>pure child: He’s not in a good mood rn</p><p>vibe check: hes never in a good mood</p><p>at least, not when i see him</p><p>incognito mode: For the sake of keeping us all in a good mood, how about we <em> don’t </em> talk about Ivy’s dad right now?</p><p>vibe check: yeah we probably shouldnt because i have several things i <em> want </em> to say but i will not</p><p>pure child: Ty both</p><p>But yeah it’ll probably be a yes!</p><p>vibe check: where do u guys want to meet at?</p><p>incognito mode: We can meet at my house, my dads are going to be out for most of the day.</p><p>pure child: Could we have snacks too :O</p><p>incognito mode: If you guys come early, yes.</p><p>pure child: Daff you better come early &gt;:(</p><p>I want snacks</p><p>vibe check: SEDFRGHJ I WILL</p><p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p><p>
  <em> August/Friday  (24th) - 10:40 am; Gaymer Gayng B) </em>
</p><p>
  <strong>----</strong>
</p><p>Ivy: @Leaf and @Wren jsyk Violet, Daffodil, and I are going on a walk later today so we won’t be on at that time! :D</p><p>disappointed mom: She means a Truth Seeker mission.</p><p>Ivy: Oh, right. Sorry Vi!</p><p>Leaf: The fact that you guys still have your secret club going amazes me</p><p>Daffodil: Violet the club is supposed to be <em> secret </em></p><p>why does he know about it</p><p>Leaf: Ivy told me and Wren about it, actually.</p><p>Daffodil: IVYSCDVFBHJM</p><p>Ivy: I’m sorry! :(</p><p>disappointed mom: It was inevitable for them to learn about it, anyways.</p><p>Daffodil: ig thats true</p><p>also why is that still ur name</p><p>disappointed mom: Ivy went mad with power and refuses to change it.</p><p>Ivy: I did <em> not </em> &gt;:(</p><p>But I won’t deny that I’m refusing to change it-</p><p>Daffodil: yeah but…cant u just change it urself?</p><p>disappointed mom: Ivy’s the only one with mod permissions and is able to change our permissions as she wishes.</p><p>Daffodil: ah</p><p>Ivy, i support this! u are a lovely mod &lt;3</p><p>disappointed mom: I HATE YOU TOO</p><p>Leaf: I leave for a few seconds and already we’re discussing Ivy’s power abuse,</p><p>Ivy: IT IS <em> NOT </em></p><p>Ty Daffy that’s very sweet! :)</p><p>disappointed mom: No, Ivy’s just being mean to me in specific. Otherwise she would’ve changed your name by now too, Leaf.</p><p>Leaf: I mean that’s fair</p><p>Ivy: Ngl I was thinking about it-</p><p>But I’d rather wait for Wren to give me ideas</p><p>Leaf: PLEASE DON’T SDFRHHJGFD</p><p>I DO NOT NEED ANYONE’S HELP TO COME UP WITH AN INSULTING NAME FOR MYSELF</p><p>Ivy: I feel that but I have to do what I have to do 😔</p><p>It’s just a mod thing</p><p>disappointed mom: What a sad life you must live.</p><p>Leaf: I mean yes but do you have to bring it up /j</p><p>Anyways how come only violet and i get insulting nicknames</p><p>Ivy: Wren and Daffy are supportive of my decisions</p><p>You two are not</p><p>And that makes it three against two, so…</p><p>Leaf: This is…unreasonably unfair</p><p>You being supportive of your own actions does not count</p><p>disappointed mom: Because they don’t want their names changed too-</p><p>Wren: i want you all to note that i do not care if ivy changes my name or not</p><p>i just want to see a war break out</p><p>Leaf: That still counts as supporting it-</p><p>Wren: who said i didnt? lmao</p><p>Ivy: Wren is valid for that and therefore she’s spared :)</p><p>Leaf: Ah yes, “therefore”</p><p>Very fancy</p><p>disappointed mom: Why does the smilely face just make her seem weirdly passive-aggressive? Like we all know it’s Ivy but like-</p><p>Leaf: I mean if you pretend it’s not Ivy then yeah it seems passive-aggressive</p><p>Daffodil: I MEAN THATS NOT WRONGSDFGH</p><p>Ivy: Leaf are you implying that I can’t be passive-aggressive</p><p>I take offense to that</p><p>Leaf: Well if you can then you suck at it-</p><p>Ivy: &gt;:O</p><p>I do <em> not </em>-</p><p>Daffodil: ivy u are made almost entirely of fluff and a hint of being a cursed individual</p><p>wheres the passive-aggressiveness at</p><p>disappointed mom: As her disappointed mother, I can confirm this is true.</p><p>Ivy: Just because I gave you the nickname it doesn’t mean you are my mom-</p><p>And I’ll have you all know I’m perfectly capable of being passive-aggressive!</p><p>Leaf: Are we sure you can even be <em> aggressive </em> though</p><p>Like-</p><p>This is Ivy we’re talking about</p><p>Ivy: I CANSDFGHN-</p><p>Daffodil: thats true lmao</p><p>Ivy: Daffy! :’(</p><p>disappointed mom: The most aggressive I’ve seen Ivy get is when she swears.</p><p>Then again, the worst offender I’ve heard was frick.</p><p>Wren: i see we’re ganging up on ivy now?</p><p>lmao “frick”</p><p>Leaf: Ivy, probably: oh gosh-diddly darn, that ruffles my feathers!</p><p>Or alternatively, “what the flip did i do to you?”</p><p>Ivy: JUST BECAUSE I DON’T USE ACTUAL SWEARS OFTEN IT DOESN’T MEAN I HAVEN’T SWORN</p><p>Daffodil: then why do u still use what the frick lmao</p><p>and prove it</p><p>Ivy: GOD I AM ABOUT TO SWEAR JUST TO PROVE YOU WRONG</p><p>Daffodil: do it then</p><p>Ivy: F*** YOU</p><p>Leaf: And yet…</p><p>Wren: ivy you’re just digging a deeper hole for yourself and i love it</p><p>Ivy: SEDFRGHJ STOP BULLYING ME</p><p>Leaf: *points and laughs* <em> frick </em></p><p>disappointed mom: I love making fun of my child.</p><p>Wren: violet is best mom lets go-</p><p>Daffodil: Violet for best mom</p><p>Ivy: YOU ARE A TERRIBLE MOM</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Leaf (probably) broke Violet</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Leaf: I want to say no but i think the answer is yes</p><p>Wren: *claps slowly*<br/>excellent job</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Names -<br/><em>Gaymer Gayng B)</em></p><ul>
<li>disappointed mom - Violet</li>
</ul></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>August/Friday  (24th) - 3:00 pm; gaymer gayng B)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Ivy: SO UM THE MISSION MAY HAVE GONE WRONG</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: How tf does a walk go wrong</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But please continue</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: I THINK DAFF MIGHT’VE SPRAINED HER ANKLE</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: yeah i think that would count as smth going wrong-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: Is she alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: I’m not sure but we’re taking her back to her house rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet’s really annoyed but she’s also really worried</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: How did this even happen though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: She tried climbing the </span>
  <em>
    <span>fountain</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet and I tried to get her down but uh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You can guess from there</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: i-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>honestly i respect her for just having the gall to do that in the first place</span>
</p><p>
  <span>more seriously how long has it been since she fell</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Uhh I want to say fifteen minutes at least? I haven’t checked my phone in a while and Violet’s preoccupied with Daff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Thankfully Daff’s house isn’t too far from the park, but still a fair amount of walking</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: How long of a walk?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Ten minute walk I think</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: Ah, that sucks. If I was with you I’d probably offer to drive Daffodil home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: You wouldn’t have to either way, it’s not that bad</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you can drive? I…this information shocks me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: Yeah?? Kind of had to learn how at some point lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I don’t consider myself to be that good of a driver tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: shush youre a great driver</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but we need to have a talk about the radio</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: You signed up for this whenever you decide to ride with me </span>
  <em>
    <span>knowing</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m driving</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Now you have to pay the consequences</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: but i should still get a say in what we listen to-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: No, suffer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: &gt;:(</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Well, I’ll give you guys a proper update once we get Daff home</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Not sure how long it’ll take to deal with Daff’s mom tho</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: oh dear</span>
</p><p>
  <span>gl</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Thank you, we’ll need it</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>August/Friday  (24th) - 3:55 pm; gaymer gayng B)</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Wren: so uh how did the whole thing work out its been an hour</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: Almost an hour but close enough ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: We survived Daff’s mom</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She was less mad about this than I thought she’d be tbh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: I don’t know about that, she looked like she was going to kill us for a second.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Specifically Daff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: I mean- I suppose so but it was a lot less of a reaction than we’d usually get?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: True.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: for everyones information i am okay</span>
</p><p>
  <span>though i might need to get my ankle checked</span>
</p><p>
  <span>and yeah lmao she did look like she was going to kill me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: I’m glad you’re alright but what even drove you to climb the fountain in the first place?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Like wth</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: was bribery involved</span>
</p><p>
  <span>or was it one of you and Violet’s fights again</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: i want to say it was solely the former but yeah no it was both</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: I warned you </span>
  <em>
    <span>both</span>
  </em>
  <span> that it was a bad idea</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Why do none of you listen to me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Well, in my defense, I didn’t expect her to actually </span>
  <em>
    <span>climb</span>
  </em>
  <span> the fountain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: and in my defense i was left unsupervised</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Ivy was </span>
  <em>
    <span>right there</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And you have lost your rights to a defense, Daff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: no u</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: all three of you were left unsupervised apparently</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: …And you’re any better?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: im my own supervisor</span>
</p><p>
  <span>so it doesnt count</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Either way it still happened, unfortuntely :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: my mom isnt going to let me hang out with u guys for at least a week now lmao</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: …Wait, does this mean the you-know-what is cancelled?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: i think so, yeah. blame my mom and ankle &gt;:[</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: What are you both talking about? You guys know how I feel about it when you talk about these sort of things in front of me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: It’s just a sleepover.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I feel stupid for asking now</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: It’s alright, if it were you and Daff, I probably would’ve asked as well.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: and vivi had bribed me with the good shit this time too smh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Why would you need to bribe her for a sleepover, Violet? I thought you both were close enough</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: No, that was just a bribe to get her to go to sleep.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>And Daff what is with that nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: u said that u didnt like the other one what am i supposed to do</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Why do I even need a nickname.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: because someone as cute as u should get a cute nickname</span>
</p><p>
  <span>duh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: oh my-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: I have several questions</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: …I’m cute? What?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: im not repeating myself u know what i said</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-Daffodil has went offline-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: I still don’t understand. How am I cute and what prompted this?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: I think it’s pretty obvious</span>
</p><p>
  <span>But because i am a terrible person and find this amusing, i’m not telling you</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: i mean she called you cute what else is there to talk about</span>
</p><p>
  <span>also is daffodil now offline because shes regretting her life decisions or</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Probably</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: I know that she called me cute? I don’t know why she would though</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Maybe it’s like with me? you both and Wren now call me cute pretty often</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: Ivy it’s not that at all-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Or at least, if my suspicions are correct</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Then what is it?</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>Please</span>
  </em>
  <span> I’m suffering</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: No</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Figure it out for yourself</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: im surprised violet is this dense about this sort of stuff</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Hey! Be nice &gt;:/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: im so r r y what do you expect</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: To not call Violet dense! Or anyone for that matter</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: Was that directed at me or Wren</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Yes??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: but its </span>
  <em>
    <span>true</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>she really is rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: This only makes me more annoyed please just tell me</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: Alright fine since you’re no fun</span>
</p><p>
  <span>She’s probably calling you attractive or smth like that</span>
</p><p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Oh</span>
</p><p>
  <span>That makes sense</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>-disappointed mom has went offline-</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: damn did leaf just break her</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Ivy: Uhhh I can ask her in our other gc but idk if she’ll answer</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: i mean i was joking but</span>
</p><p>
  <span>good for that ig?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leaf: I want to say no but i think the answer is yes</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Wren: *claps slowly*</span>
</p><p>
  <span>excellent job</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <span>August/Friday  (24th) - 5:20 pm; Daffodil  + Violet PM</span>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <span>----</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: hey um Violet? u doing alright?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: Yeah? I’m not sure why you’re asking.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: idk i just checked the gc’s recent logs and it seemed like u were upset? or annoyed ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i could tell because u kind of switched up ur way of typing</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: If you’re bringing this up because of the whole nickname thing, I really don’t mind.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>I just…never thought I’d be called that?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: ah okay thank goodness</span>
</p><p>
  <span>because i have never tried smth like that with u before and i have been freaking out over it-</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: Well, it was sweet of you to say.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: sdfrghjsdfgn tyty but u deserve it</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i </span>
  <em>
    <span>sw e a r</span>
  </em>
  <span> i am so angry that our sleepover is probably cancelled</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: Same</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: i hope it wasnt my fault for it but :/</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: I mean, how honest of an answer do you want?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: hhh i dont like where u are going with this</span>
</p><p>
  <span>but just be honest with me ig</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: Technically it was both of our faults for not listening to Ivy in the first place. Mostly mine since I instigated the fight, anyways.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: WAIT NO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>IT WAS NOT UR FAULT THO??</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: I just said it was technically both of our faults.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You told me to be honest.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: YEAH BUT I DIDNT THINK U WERE GOING TO BLAME YOURSELF TOO</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: …Daff, I’m partially the reason why we got into this situation in the first place. I’m not sure why you want to insist part of it wasn’t my fault.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: okay u know what</span>
</p><p>
  <span>i give up bc u arent going to budge</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: Alright then.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You still wanted to talk, or…?</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: maybe later</span>
</p><p>
  <span>my ankle is kind of bothering me rn</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Violet: Okay. Please just…stay in bed? I really don’t want things to get worse for you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Daffodil: ugh fine</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>okay this chapter got rewritten last minute so that's the only reason why it took longer tbh</p><p>and regarding the certain character/ship tags since i bet some people are wondering - yes, i do plan for these characters and ships to show up eventually i'm just still figuring out the best way to bring them in without it seeming forced since i have a good amount of plot ideas for this</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. bread juice</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Daffodil: yeah but like<br/>when u melt cheese u get juicy cheese and when u melt bread u get,, juicy wheat</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <span>August/Saturday  (25th) - 1:00 am; gaymer gayng B)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>Names/People:  disappointed mom (Violet)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: yall ever think about cheese</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Wdym?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: like,, its a giant loaf of milk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: what the HELL does this mean,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and why are you both awake.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: I couldn’t sleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: i had an existential crisis</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: understandable</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but answer the first thing please</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>cheese is just a giant loaf of milk when u think about it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>its solid milk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>just like how bread is solid wheat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: WHEAT IS A SOLID</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: u know what i mean</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: I DONT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>how tf can you make that comparison when wheat is a solid</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: not if u make it liquid</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: IM PRETTY DAMN SURE YOU DONT DO THAT TO MAKE BREAD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: yeah but u get what i mean, right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: </span>
  <em>
    <span>N O</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Maybe she’s onto something,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: dont encourage her</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Why not lmao this is hilarious</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: yeah but like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>when u melt cheese u get juicy cheese and when u melt bread u get,, juicy wheat</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: OKAY SHUT UP AND GO TO BED</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>YOU DO </span>
  <em>
    <span>NOT</span>
  </em>
  <span> GET JUICE FROM MELTING BREAD</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IN FACT IT DOESNT EVEN MELT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>IT </span>
  <em>
    <span>BURNS</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: oooh bread juice,,,</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i want</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: *slurpls bread juice*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>slurpsl</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>slrup</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>slrjp</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>slurps</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why tf is slurps so hard to spell</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: just chomp it then smh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Ah, yes. The superior method of consumption</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*chops bread juice*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>damn it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: and everyobody was kung-fu fighting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Hell yeah</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*chops more bread juice*</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: no man u have to kick it too smh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: i want to kick you</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: im into it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: SHUT</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: I could say something </span>
  <em>
    <span>really</span>
  </em>
  <span> bad rn</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But because i value my life, t won’t</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>*I</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: god go to bed already</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Me or daffodil</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: well im sorry u feel that way</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: dont</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you disappoint me</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>August/Saturday  (25th) - 7:59 am; gaymer gayng B)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: I’m sorry, what the hell did I just read through?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And Daff, next time I come over I’m forcing you to bed. One in the morning, seriously?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: im sorry but i was having an existential crisis and u were asleep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>what did u expect</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Try melatonin next time, maybe?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: ugh maybe</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ty for caring, ig &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: No problem, Daff &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you get any sleep last night, though?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: ehh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i got </span>
  <em>
    <span>some</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i plan on getting coffee, i cant risk losing this chance to fix my schedule tbh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>school starts soon</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: At least you’re trying?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: dwsfrghj i am</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: thank god a reasonable person has come onto the chat at last</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: You and Leaf also don’t have an excuse.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: really taking the mom status to heart, huh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Mostly the disappointed part. But if you say so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Did you really think you could reason with Daff past midnight? She was talking about </span>
  <em>
    <span>liquified wheat</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: okay i was really tired but i stand by what i said about the cheese</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>literally just a block of hard milk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: i wouldve been fine if she had not compared it to </span>
  <em>
    <span>bread</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: but loaf of milk? loaf of bread? how could i </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Forget what I said earlier, why were you trying to reason with Daffodil in the first place?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: Vivi come on-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Daff, we’ve been friends for almost nine years now. There are some things that are just not worth it.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: nine years??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Almost. I’ve been friends with Daff longer than I have Ivy.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: huh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i would brag about my longest lasting friendship but i dont think siblings count, do they</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>in the case of me and leaf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: I don’t see why it wouldn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: meanie</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but u arent wrong ugh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Never have been &lt;/3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: hmph &lt;/3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Thank you Wren</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: hush thats the best youre getting after last night</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but yw</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: You act like Daffodil and I are bad</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I’d hate to see your reaction to my bf</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: WAIt-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>U HAVE A BF?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Yeah??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Why are you so shocked</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: because you hardly socialise with anyone besides us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: ouch-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: I talk with my bf and Rowan shut-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: rowan doesnt count</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: I have a life</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Just…a sad one lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: cant argue with that, even if it has me in it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but </span>
  <em>
    <span>ho w</span>
  </em>
  <span>.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: I think we met because Daffodil wanted to play Minecraft with us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: OH I THINK I KNOW WHAT U MEAN-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>haha that was great</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: I never knew that either of you had that strong of a craving to commit arson in Minecraft</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: in his weak defense it was on accident at first</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: “at first” she says</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Tell that to our poor chicken farm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: it was ugly anyways</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: I’m telling Forest you said that about his farm lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: THEN HE WILL AGREE</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>0/10 would burn again</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>not as bad as the plains biome, but u know</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: …Did you both set fire to an entire Minecraft world.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: i mean eventually we just dumped lava all over it because we got lazy but yes</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>ur point</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Why</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: because i was given unlimited power in our Minecraft server and they shouldnt have trusted me with it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: We absolutely shouldn’t have</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: i love creative mode</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but anyways i didnt know u and Forest were together?? congrats regardless!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Thank you, we have been together for a couple of months now ^^</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But did you really not hear us casually flirting while playing Minecraft? Or were you too invested in arson</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: arson</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: …Fair enough</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: tfw youre too invested in committing crime to notice obvious flirting</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daffodil: hella mood</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>August/Saturday  (25th) - 2:20 pm; gaymer gayng B)</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>----</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-Ivy has changed Daffodil’s name to ‘bread arsonist’-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: I hope you know that you’re worse than I am Daff</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bread arsonist: i do my best, thank u!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: &gt;:/</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Anyways i didn’t know you had a bf Leaf? late congrats :&gt;</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Sdfghjm thank you-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>You guys are actually the first people i’ve told now that i think of it</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bread arsonist: im honestly shocked u didnt tell Wren earlier</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: yeah i didnt know either but like</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i can understand why he didnt until now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Wait, what do you mean by that?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: i think i told you earlier in the chat about our parents?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Uhh, yeah, I think you did</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Is it because of them?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Yeahhhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>For various reasons there is no way in hell i am letting them find out that i’m not cishet, let alone dating a guy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And i didn’t want to risk them overhearing me telling Wren</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: hhh yep</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>idk i’m still figuring things out but i’m not risking it either</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: God, I wish I could let you both stay at my house if that’s the case. I’m lucky that my dads are accepting of me but I really wish things could be like that for everyone</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Sdfgh same</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>This goes for everyone but you both can vent to me if you need/want to, it really sucks and I do understand</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bread arsonist: this took a serious turn pretty fast-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but yeah agreed asdfg</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Sdfghj ah sorry about that</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But ty for offering, Ivy</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bread arsonist: nono its okay! just sort of commenting on how the tone quickly changed ig</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Yeah that’s fair</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Maybe to lighten the mood we could go back on our server? Make some gay crap idk</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bread arsonist: hmmm yeah that sounds fun</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>but will i be allowed to commit gay arson?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Leaf: Of course &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bread arsonist: thank &lt;3</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Oohhhh have fun!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>bread arsonist: tyty! next time i’ll see if i can invite you, Vivi, and Wren to join us</span>
</p>
<p>
  <em>
    <span>-bread arsonist and Leaf have went offline-</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: okay she does realise i’ve never played minecraft, right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Absolutely not</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Nope</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if we all ever play together I can teach you!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: hmmm okay</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i can trust that you wouldnt trick me while playing, right</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Why do you ask?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: ivy, im the youngest of six</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>and daffodil exists</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Ohhh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Don’t worry, I won’t! And I’ll make sure Daff doesn’t, she’s done that to me multiple times wsedrfgh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Can confirm this, in every single survival world we’ve made Daff has tricked Ivy at least once.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I remember when she placed a whole bunch of tnt underneath Ivy’s house and rigged it with a pressure plate lmao</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: </span>
  <em>
    <span>Blood was spilled that day.</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: i didnt know ivy was capable of murder</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: There’s a lot of things you don’t know about me, Wren</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: this seems ominous violet should i be concerne??</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: concerne</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: “concerne”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>11/10 spelling</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: ANSWER MY QUESTION AND STOP MAKING FUN OF ME-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: As long as you don’t piss Ivy off, you will be fine. Does that answer your question?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Well that’s a general rule of thumb, isn’t it?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: I suppose so.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: ivy can get mad at people?? i- i am in shock</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: WREN </span>
  <em>
    <span>NO</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: wren </span>
  <em>
    <span>yes</span>
  </em>
  <span> like wth</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>you are one of the most nice people i know likesedrfghm</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: I hate the fact that your grammar is almost perfect in that sentence, outside of it not being properly capitalized </span>
  <em>
    <span>and</span>
  </em>
  <span> the keysmashing</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: are you really trying to become the disappointed grammar teacher now?? smh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Oh god no please don’t-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I have enough nightmares from that grammar unit in Humantities</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: eww grammar</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: I don’t plan on doing that, your grammar specifically just kills me.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: thank you i try</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: I wish you didn’t.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Does my grammar kill you?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: 50/50 bet</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Daff is worse and she will happily make me suffer in our dms as well.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: Hmm makes sense</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wasn’t there that one time she sent you a poem she wrote specifically with bad grammar?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: *cries* Yes-</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>I think she also turned it in as well just to spite me more</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: good for her!</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>i enjoy making leaf and undauntable suffer in our dms as well</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: …Can’t you just do that any time, though?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: meh</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>it’s more fun to spam them with stupid copypastas</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: Evil.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: …You once sent Daff and I a whole three page essay on why sour cream and onion chips are superior to any other kind of chip flavour and if we disagree we’re wrong</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And will copy and paste the whole thing whenever Daff brings it up</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: what a hypocrite</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: She is not &gt;:(</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>disappointed mom: It’s not hypocritical if I’m right.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ranch flavoured chips are a </span>
  <em>
    <span>disgrace</span>
  </em>
  <span> to humankind and should be eradicated from existence.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: If I wasn’t such a polite person I would flip you off right now</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Wren: </span>
  <em>
    <span>flip her off do it</span>
  </em>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Ivy: NO! &gt;:(</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>i am open to plot ideas for this fic! i'm not entirely sure if i can get to them all, but they are appreciated since this the first chatfic that i've posted (not written)! comments and plot ideas do help motivate me to keep writing, and are appreciated ^^</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>